At the present time, the general methods for handling round sandwiches are either a piece of finished light paper simply wrapped around the sandwich, or a carton-like container in which the sandwich is inserted. However, thses applications demonstrate problems regarding the comfortable enjoyment of the round sandwich by the consumer.
The paper wrapper becomes cumbersome when trying to eat a sandwich while also trying to prevent spillage of the sandwich contents on to the consumer. The wrapper is often ingested along with the food product when the consumer bites into the sandwich. And, after such an experience, the consumer often discards the paper wrapper entirely, and thereby becomes susceptable to the adverse effects of spillage from the sandwich contents.
In the case of the carton-like sandwich holder, its basic purpose becomes void after the first half of the sandwich is eaten, because the remaining portion of the sandwich must then be removed from the holder in order to allow for its consumption. Here again, the consumer becomes susceptible to the adverse effects of the spillage of the sandwich contents.
To overcome these shortcomings of the existing devices, the present invention is developed to be easily adjustable by the consumer so as to afford protection from any spillage of the sandwich contents throughout the consumption of the entire sandwich.
This invention is also so designed as to be easily utilized in conjunction with existing pre-formed outer packaging boxes for sandwiches.